Completely Perfect
by MioneWeasleySquirrel
Summary: Hermione likes Ron...Ron likes Hermione...This story take you through all the rough patches in Ron and Hermione's love life at the Burrow during Christmas time. R&H with H&G on the side! Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HEYYYYYY! MioneWeasleySquirrel here! Well, this is my first official fanfiction, so please read and review! If you think its good tell your friends...THANKS!

Disclaimer: There are no zombies here yet, so i don't own Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing her charachters and added in somewhat of a plot...

****SOoooooooooo here we gooooooooo!

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Hermione!" Ginny yelled, while waiting impatiently. She sighed loudly. The girls were getting ready to go down to breakfast in the Great Hall, but Hermione just _had _to put away her books from studying in the common room earlier that morning.

"Let's go! I'm hungry! We told Harry and RON that we'd meet them down there 10 minutes ago!" Ginny had said Ron's name louder to try and get her friend to speak to her. When she heard no response, she stamped her foot on the ground and sighed loudly once again, "Come down here! I am starrrvvvving!"

"Oh Ginny, I'm afraid that to tell you that you are beginning to sound like your brother," Hermione joked with her as she ran down the stairs and into the common room, grabbing Ginny's arm, and yanking her to go eat.

"What took you so long?" Ginny questioned her as they started down one of the numerous sets of staircases in Hogwarts.

"Well…er…" Hermione bit her lip nervously, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take that long! I was just trying to finish my potions essay! It was bugging me and I couldn't just leave it sitting there untouched!" Hermione confessed, feeling slightly guilty about leaving Ginny to wait, but relieved that she was finished with her paper.

"You'd better hope that your 'Boy Toy' won't be mad that we took forever," Ginny spoke as a smirk rose on her mouth, "Although, I doubt he would've waited for us…"

Hermione felt her faces beginning to burn, "Don't call Ron my 'Boy Toy'. We are simply…friends. Great friends. Best friends! There's nothing more between us. That's all we'll ever be. I mean, we don't even like-"

"Shut it, Herms," Ginny cut in continuing to sneer at her, "You like him and you know it! You two are seriously perfect for each other! You're both too blind to realize it! I can't wait for the day when you two finally release your feelings for each other."

Once again, Hermione felt a heated sensation coming from her cheeks as her best girlfriend rambled on about how she and Ron would eventually get together.

Hermione couldn't wait for that day either, but she didn't tell Ginny that. It was true that she had liked Ron, but she couldn't just tell him this. If she had told him that she was falling for him and he didn't feel the same way, nothing would be normal anymore. She would just be walking around with a shattered heart.

Hermione began to think about all the times they fought and she had almost lost Ron. Sure, they always ended screaming at each other about nonsense, but they always returned back to their normal habits, except Ron would be especially nice and kind to her.

He would always apologize and then wrap her in a hug, asking for her to forgive him. Sometimes, she wouldn't answer right away. She would squeeze him tighter, cherish the moment, and think about how she wished this could happen everyday…

How Hermione longed for a hug everyday from Ron. She wanted nothing more to be safe in his arms as he hugged her tightly…well she could deal with a kiss or two also, but it wasn't a deal-breaker. She just wanted him all to herself.

Hermione smiled as she thought about Ron liked she always. She couldn't help it! When she had thought about these things towards him, she was a bit frightened by it. Then, as the thoughts became permanently stuck in her brain, she found out something very important about herself…

She had fallen in with her best friend.

When Hermione first thought this in the middle of her fifth year at Hogwarts, she was completely in denial. She knew Ron was her best friend and she could not fall in love with someone that close to her. The more she denied her feelings for him, he always gave her another reason to fall deeper in love with him.

Soon, Hermione gave up on what she had thought to be completely wrong and accepted the fact that she was indeed falling in love with Ronald Weasley.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a painful jab to her ribs from Ginny.

"Are you alright Herms? You looked like you were off into stars…or whatever the term is."

"It's staring off into space, Gin. And yes I'm alright," she answered as they walked into the Great Hall. Hermione quickly scanned over the Gryffindor table to find a certain red head-Aha! She found him stuffing bacon into his mouth and smiled.

"He really is disgusting. I don't know what you see in my brother," Ginny murmured to Hermione, who once again found her cheeks quite warm, "Oh! Pancakes!" they walked over to the table and sat down in front of their friends.

"Hello Ginny! Hermione! What took you so long?" Harry asked them as they both reached for the pancakes. He noticed the girls glanced at each other and when they looked back at Harry, Ginny had looked mischievously and Hermione was blushing deeply.

"Well, you see Hermione was confessing her feelings for a boy and-" Ginny started.

"No I wasn't! I was finishing the potions essay!" Hermione defended herself.

"But you were thinking about him when you were staring off into space!" Hermione blushed at this, "See! She was! So basically homework and girl talk was why we were so late, Potter." Ginny said as she picked up her pancake.

Harry was taken back by Ginny calling him Potter. He smiled at her and said, "Thanks Weasley, but I didn't really need to know about that."

Hearing the name Weasley, Ron popped his head up from his food and jumped back slightly when he saw the two girls sitting there.

"Oh! Hey 'Mione!" Ron said in a bright tone as he gave her his famous grins. She blushed again and smiled back. He was the only one who called her 'Mione and 'Mi and she loved that. It was like his own little nickname for her.

"Hey Ron," she laughed as he stuffed some toast into his mouth, "Do you ever stop eating?" He thought about this for a second, and then shook his head smiling at her.

Hermione felt her body beginning to go limp from the handsome sight in front of her and she quickly turned to listen to Harry and Ginny's conversation.

"I can't wait for Christmas!" Ginny squeaked, "You two are coming right?" she indicated towards Harry and Hermione.

"Yes!" Harry said excitedly.

"Well, of course!" Hermione said as Ginny grinned at them both.

"Good! This will be the best Christmas ever! We'll have to show you guys the pond at this time of the year! It gets so thick that we can ice skate on it! That will be a blast! We can also sled down the hill and…" Ginny rambled on more, but Hermione pulled away to look at Ron's reaction to her staying at his house.

When she had sat down, he was looking a bit overwhelmed, like he had something hanging over him, but when they had started talking he just kept looking over at her. He seemed a bit better, but still a bit nervous about something.

Hermione stared at his facial expression, but when she looked into his eyes, he quickly glanced away as if he had already been staring at hers, then looked again at Hermione and placed a stupid grin on his face. She tried to be nonchalant about her looking at him by returning a smile and brought up a hand up to her chin and leaned back into the Christmas conversation.

"…and we'll bake cookies with Mum and decorate the tree and-" Ginny continued

"I think they get it Gin!" Ron said loudly to overpower her rambling on, "Christmas will be loads of fun! But first we have to finish the last day before break. Have either of you noticed that we have Double Potions and History of Magic? The worst classes in the world! I don't think I'll survive through today…" Ron ended dramatically.

"Just take some bacon and pumpkin juice with you to cheer you up mate," Harry said patting his shoulder.

"Or just think about Hermione all day," Ginny muttered so only Harry could hear her comment. They both looked at each other and cracked up with laughter, leaving Ron and Hermione clueless about her joke.

Ron glanced nervously over at Hermione who was also glancing at him. Quickly, they looked away and Hermione packed up her things.

"Where-are-you-going?" Ginny asked in between her giggle fits as she also panted for a breath.

"I'm going…er…to Potions! I don't want Snape to get mad because I was late over Miss Giggles and Mr. Roaring with Laughter." Hermione said as she stood up and left the Great Hall, with Ginny and Harry almost falling out of their seats laughing.

Ron knew that Hermione was lying because History of Magic was before Potions. She probably left because of whatever the hell Harry and his sister were laughing at. He swore in his mind that after he found Hermione he would yell at them for making her leave. Luckily, knowing Hermione quite well, Ron knew exactly where she would be at.

Passing many tables and shelves of books, Ron found Hermione at her favourite table in the library, reading a big worn book. He hid behind one of the shelves that was close to Hermione, so she wouldn't catch him staring at her.

Almost everyone Ron knew would say that Hermione was pretty. To him, he would have to agree, but he wouldn't stop at pretty. He thought she was beautiful. He often found himself lost in her deep brown eyes and wanting to run his fingers through her bushy, frizzy, gorgeous, brown hair.

He loved the face she made face she made when she read a book or was concentrating on something. She looked flustered, but in a cute way. Her expression was soft and beautiful and it made him want to get close to her. Then, whenever he did get closer, she would become more relaxed yet a bit nervous.

Ron liked the relaxed Hermione. She was calm and enjoyable to be around, even if she said witty and clever comebacks to something that he had said.

Yes, it was true that they fought a lot, but that was just Ron's excuse to get much closer to Hermione without her noticing it. He hated making her mad or making her cry, but he can' help it! It was so easy to start a riot against Hermione. It was actually kind of funny until they started screaming at each other.

He always tried to make it up by apologizing first to her and pulling her into a hug, more for his benefit. He tried to be really nice and forgiving for a while just in case she was still mad at him, but then things would just slip back to normal…

Except Ron didn't want things to go back to normal. He wanted to pull her into a hug and hold onto her forever. He felt that if he could hold onto her, then he wouldn't have to deal with everything by himself. He could keep her safe in his embrace and kiss her lips gently…He knew he shouldn't this way about her, but he could help it!

He had fallen in love with his best friend.

_I have to do it soon!_ Ron thought to himself as he hid behind his shelf staring at Hermione. _I can't take not showing her how much I love her. Hopefully, she'll feel the same for me…I mean Harry always said that she looked at me differentially than any other guy in Hogwarts. That's a good thing right?_

_Don't do it! She'll shut you off from her life. She hates you Ron! _Ron's other thoughts came into his mind. _You don't want to look bad at school by getting shut down! The whole school will know about it then! You know girls and their gossip…_Ron kept debating what he should do…

Ron made a silent decision and walked over Hermione's table. She automatically looked up at him and smiled as he sat down. They both looked away and back at each other and stayed quiet for many minutes until Ron finally broke the silence.

"Listen, Hermione. I need to tell you something…"

A/N: Well, i hope someone is reading this! Did anyone catch the Starkid phrase in there about Boy Toy? Haha i hope so! Well, i hope you loved it and want to read more! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! I'll post the next chapter soon!

Lurv you all:D!

MioneWeasleySquirrel


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! So, i hope that you guys liked the other chapter! I also want to thank you for all those who are reading it! I'll do individuals at the end.

OK, so this isn't as long as the last one and not as good and well...you'll see!

Disclaimer: Well, it's true! i don't own Harry Potter or any of JKR's characters (yes even Ron! it's quite sad actually...I cry over this sometimes... *goes into a corner and weeps while holding a picture of Ron*)

**Chapter 2**

"Listen Hermione, I need to tell you something..."

Silence fell between them and Ron and Hermione locked eyes with each other for a few minutes. The voices in Ron's head came back, but he pushed them away. Actually he kicked them out of his head for right now. He just wanted to talk to Hermione...alone.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione breathed almost inaudible, "You were saying?"

"Oh, right...er...umm well I wanted you to know that...er..." Ron couldn't get the words to come out right. He put down a hand on the table in front of him and Hermione immediately placed hers onto of his. They both looked down at the pair of hands that lay together.

Hermione made to pull back, but Ron grappled her hand gently and held it in his. It felt comfortable to Hermione so she looked up at Ron and smiled while relaxing her arm muscles.

Ok. Ron thought to hi self. Here it goes.

"Hermione?" he asked her while looking at their hands.

"Yes? What is it Ron?" she replied, waiting anxiously to hear what he was going to tell her.

"I-"

"Hey, there you two are!" Harry said making Ron and Hermione jump and they jerked their hands away from each other.

"Hullo Harry," Ron said through grind teeth. Of course Harry came right when he was about to tell Hermione something important. He turned to see what his best mate had to say to them that was so equally important.

"Er..." Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and he knew by Ron's hard expression and by Hermione's blushing and smiling that they Were talking about something either very serious or they were in a deep deep conversation about a little something, something.

"I was going to History if Magic when I remembered I had to return a book to the library and I saw you two and decided to come get you because class is about to start. Sorry if I interrupted something..." Harry looked mostly at Ron when he apologised although Ron was giving him a death look and he knew he was in for it.

"Its alright Harry. We were just talking about...something," Hermione assured him, "I guess we should go considering class really is about to begin."

She picked up her wand and used it to put back the books she was reading before Ron had come to talk to her. She then grabbed her things and looked at the boys and said, "I'll see you in class. I have to drop by McGonagall's office really quickly, and out the door the she went.

Ron immediately slapped Harry on the back of his head when they left the library and walked to their next class next class.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry winced after the hit.

"I was trying to tell Hermione that I love her, right as you decide it was a jolly time to interrupt our discussion!" Ron half yelled at Harry, but Harry's eyes only widen and he smirked at Ron.

"So, you love her huh? Like really, truly love her?" Barry questioned his friend.

Ron didn't hesitate to answer, "Of course I do! I absolutely, 100%, no 110% know that I love her! I just don't know how to tell her..." He finished as the came to into their History of Magic classroom.

"Just tell her what you told me! And trust me! I think she likes you too, Harry whispered back, so no one heard him them, "Don't worry! After potions, You guys can take a walk or talk on the train ride home. It will all work out, mate!"

Harry finished the conversation Just as Hermione rain over next to them in Professor Binns began to take the attendance.

***

After a tiring Potions class, the trio trudged into the Gryffindor common room and fell onto the couch. They glanced are pins for everyone, but it seemed no one was around.

They looked around the room confused, but then it hit Hermione and she jumped up excitedly.

"Guys!" Hermione half yelled with joy, "The train is coming tomorrow! Everyone's probably packing!"

Harry and Ron also felt the absorbing excitement and leaped up and they all ran too their dormitories.

Sure enough Hermione was right. She looked at her roommates as the packed. It was quite funny to see, actually. Lavender and Parvati were fighting over a dress. When lavender finally won, she folded neatly and placed it in her trunk. Then, she tired closing it, which was not at all working.

"It's not closing! Why is it not closing?" Lavender silently screamed while Hermione laughed at her.

"Maybe because you own too many shoes!" Hermione offered, "Or too much make-up?" She thought that it was a stupid creation: make-up. She'd never worn any because she just didn't like it. Plus, she thought it was too complicated...

"A girl can never have too many shoes or too much make-up!" Lavender told Hermione very seriously, "Don't even joke about that."

"Oh well I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," Hermione murmured trying to keep in a laugh. She went to her bed and started packing.

Finally, when she was done, she went down to the common room to look for Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but she only found one person sitting on the couch.

"Ron!" She said surprisingly as he stood up, "Where's Harry and Ginny?"

"Oh they went to dinner already. I thought that I would wait for you and we could let Harry and Ginny have a moment together..." Ron said, "'Cause, you know Harry seems to like her so..."

"Oh yeah I totally get it! They should have their moment..." And so should we! Hermione thought to herself, "So should we be going?"

"Er...yeah I guess so!" Ron opened the portrait and let Hermione go first. She smiled at him and went through being followed by Ron.

A/N: Well, hoped you liked it! Once again, thank you so much for reading! Please review review review! Seriously, review! Umm, did I mention to review this? I don't think that i have mentioned that you guys should review...and please don't just say "Great job". Please if you want better stories than tell me what you want me to do differently and i'll mostly likely change it!

Individuals!

gingerwithasoul123: Thank you! I will hopefully continue for many chapters!

heronlove: I know! Me too! Sadly, i'm not spilling any secrets!

LucyMJ: I know! He is my favourite!

finchelromionelover: Thank you so much!

Lurv ya'll,

MioneWeasleySquirrel:D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! First i want to apologize for how long i didn't post...IM SO SORRRRYYYYY! * begins weeping in a dark corner* AND if you are following this story and you got a notifation twice, sorry about that...i updated it at first without adding the authors notes sooo yeah...So if you've decided that my stories are worth reading, thank you for sticking around to read them and please tell anyone you know who likes R&H fanfiction about my story! I love you guys! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these amazing characters or anything Harry Potter (besides many wands and tshirts and a beautiful poster of Ron Weasley in my bedroom heehee). I am only playing with them, but i will put them back when im done...Ron may be put back a while after the others... :)

Weeeeeelllllll! Here we goooooooo!

**Chapter 3**

"So…you're all packed then?" Ron tried to make conversation between the two of them.

"Yes. I'm all ready for tomorrow. Are you?" Hermione said, looking up at him. He nodded and she went on smiling, "I'm really excited to finally come over for Christmas!"

"That's good! I'm…er…really happy that you're coming too," He glanced down to see Hermione still looking at him, "So…what did you get me?!" Hermione shook her head, laughing.

"I'm not telling! You will just have to find out about that one," Hermione exclaimed, still laughing, "It's not like you'll tell me what you got for me, will you?"

Ron blushed and looked at his feet. Hermione was always like this! Of course, he got her something…or he was going to get her something. He had decided that it wasn't just going to be books or candy or something he had gotten her before. He was going to get her something special and hopefully tell her how he feels about her.

"You're right. I'm not going to tell you either!" Ron said as they finally walked into the Great Hall. They both laughed and sat down in front of Harry and Ginny who were in a deep conversation until they noticed that their friends had come.

"Finally here, eh?" Ginny asked, "You guys were gone for a really long time…" Harry nudged her to look at him and shook his head. She smiled back at the two of them and began eating again.

"Fancy a game of chess, Harry?" Ron asked once the boys went up to their dorm and settled on their beds. When Harry didn't answer, he asked again.

"Hmm? Oh no I'm fine. Just thinking..." Harry replied.

"You sure?"

" Yeah, I'm not quite in the mood," Harry said. Not wanting to talk about what was in his mind, he changed the subject quickly, "But anyways, have you told Hermione yet?"

Ron looked at his hands and sighed, "No, I haven't. But I will...just not yet. I'm planning on talking to her on the train ride home..."

"OK, good," Harry rubbed his hands together. Should I tell him? He thought. He'd kill me for sure!

"Harry, what's wrong? Your face just went blue," Ron looked over at him concerned.

"Ron, I need to tell you something. Something big," Harry drew a deep breath, "You know, since we're on the subject of, er, girls. Er," He didn't know how to tell him.

"Spit it out already!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ireallylikeginnylikereallyli keher!"

"Er what was that?"

Harry held his breath and closed his eyes, not wanting to see his best friend's reaction, "I really like Ginny. Like really like her. A lot..." He waited for Ron to yell at him, but it didn't come.

He looked over at Ron smiling to himself and laughing quietly, "Yeah I know. Me and Hermione were talking about that...I'm happy for you mate. Well, I'm not happy that your ogling over my sister, but she's liked you forever and I know you'll take care of her...but if you don't-"

"I think I got it Ron! I think I'll probably talk to her about it on the train too. And thanks for the blessing," Harry laughed, "I'm gonna go to bed now so night."

"Night."

The next day was one that everyone, including the teachers, were looking forward to.

"Finally, Christmas Break is here!" Dean yelled as he got up that morning.

"Just because we're going home today, doesn't mean that we can sleep, you git!" Seamus mumbled loudly, throwing a pillow at Dean.

"Jeez sorry! I'm just excited!" Dean exclaimed.

Ron's eyes slowly opened and excitement flooded through his body...until he realised what he was going to do today. He was a bit afraid to tell Hermione and what her reaction would be. What if she rejected him? Their friendship would be ruined! That couldn't happen. He couldn't go one day without talking to her or not looking at her.

Ron put it out of his mind and started to get dressed. He ignored the rest of the guys in his dormitory except Harry. He was quite happy for him liking his sister, but he was talking about asking her out. Ron wasn't sure how much he liked that idea.

The more he thought about it, he realised that he trusted Harry more than any other guy he knew and was glad that it wasn't some random prat that Ginny liked.

His thoughts traveled back to his decision with Hermione. i/Should I tell her? I mean I can't keep it from her for too long.../i

After a short debate in his head whether to tell her or not, he swore to himself that before they came back to Hogwarts, she would know and hopefully, they would be together.

"Hey Ron. You ready?" Harry asked him and Ron nodded while putting away his clothes and checking under his bed for any other pieces of clothing he didn't want to leave behind.

"To breakfast-" Harry started as he descended the stairs.

"-then off to the Burrow!" Ron laughed. He i/was/i very glad to have his best mates over for Christmas. As Ginny had already rambled on, there were many things that they did at the Burrow and he couldn't wait to do them with someone who's company he actually enjoyed.

After a loud breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all ran to the Great Hall to get checked out so they could grab their things and hurry to a good carriage. Yes, it was true that some carriages were better than others and that it didn't quite matter since they were only heading to the Hogwarts Express, but they wanted to ride in comfort on the way there.

They all raced to the first carriage they came to, hopped in, and slammed the door shut, happy to not be part of 'rush hour' as they called it.

Many students started to run towards the carriages and it seemed so hectic outside of their warm, cozy carriage. The scene was quite frightening, but none of the four had noticed.

Hermione and Ginny were chatting away at the endless list of they could

at the Burrow, but Ron and Harry were looking at each other, terrified. Any minute, they could say something to one of the girls and completely change their friendship with them.

After a short time of silence from the boys and chatter from the girls, their carriage came to a stop as a loud train whistle blew warm smoke into the winter air.

The four of them got their trunks and made it to a cozy compartment with only them in it. It seemed that it was only them and a couple other small groups joining them on the train. There wasn't very many people staying at Hogwarts this year, but there was also many who weren't on the train. Many concerned parents probably thought it would be safer to travel by FLOO powered, so they didn't have any trouble finding a compartment.

The boys started to put away all of their trunks and whispered to each other.

"So your doing it now?" Harry questioned.

"Soon. Soon," Ron assured him.

"Alright I'll take Ginny to a different compartment later, so we both can have...er...some time alone with them."

"Good plan mate," Ron chuckled softly, soon accompanied by Harry.

A/N: Alright, so i hope you liked it! Please REVIEW! I love you guys who did review it! it makes me sooooooo happy! :) :) :) :) I love all of you who didn't too, but...you don't make me smile AS big...jkjk! OK so imma just tell you this now- next week i'm going to be on SPRING BREAK! living in Indiana and going to Florida makes me really excited! i won't be able to update but i will be writing a lot during the week so i might just have more than just one chapter for you!

Individuals:

heronlove: I know right?! He truely does, doesn't he? Thanks for telling me about what i should do next! i will consider it!

finchelromionelover: Thank you! I liked it too haha

Ivygreenbella: Don't worry! i will! i don't how many chapters there will end up being but there will be many!

HPMudBlood: THANK YOU! haha i hope your vocal chords are OK from the screaming! Thanks again for reading & reviewing!

Guest: This is taking place during 6th year

THanks again!

Lurv u all,

MioneWeasleySquirrel:D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heller! I've got a couple chapters for y'all! Once again thank you soooo much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Btw if you see anything like this: -I love Ron Weasley and I would like to have a cutout pf him in my room!- then its either a thought or its meant to be exaggerated I tried to get them all but idk if I got them all…umm that wasn't my thought up there…heehee yupp not mine at all… (complete sarcasm) :D

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Jeez o pees! I hate admitting it! *tries to hold back tears* I just- I love everything HP and its not mine and I cant take it anymore! I wish I could've been there writing it with JK Rowling, but sadly I wasn't sooo all I can give you is my fanfiction!

Heeeeerrrreeeee wwwweeee gggggoooooo!

**Chapter 4**

They sat back down, Harry and Ginny on one bench and Ron and Hermione on the other.

Ron glanced over at Hermione to see that she was already working on some assignment. He laughed under his breath and she turned to look at him.

"What are you laughing about?" Hermione demanded.

"I can't believe your _already_ doing the holiday assignments," Ron said, but when he saw Harry's expression meaning 'don't you dare start an argument!', he added in, "I- I was only noticing that your quite persistent on getting your study's done with and out of the way. And I was wondering, if you could maybe..." He picked his words carefully as she continued to stare at his reddening face, "maybe you could help me with getting mine finished?"

Hermione looked quite bewildered.

"This isn't a joke, right?" She looked from Ron to Harry, hoping he wasn't joking. She never got to spend time with him much. Well, yes he did always wait for her after her classes and made sure one of the two of them were always in the middle, so he could walk by her. She liked that small moment when their hands would accidentally brush past and loathed the moment he pulled away from it slightly, making her have to pull away also.

She wished she could tell him the truth, that she had falling for him years ago. _Maybe if he isn't joking, _Hermione thought _I could talk to him about it...my feelings for him. Yes that would be a good idea. Although, what about his feelings for_ me? _Does he really like more than a friend? Or is he just trying to be nice? I guess I'll have to think about that..._

Ron shook his head to her question as did Harry.

"Nope it's not a joke. I need to catch up on my assignments or..." Ron stopped talking, but Harry took over for him, "Or McGonagall will kick him off the Quidditch team." Hermione gasped quietly and nodded slowly.

"Alright. If this is serious, then yes I'll help you with your work. Just don't expect me to do all of it for you and we can make this work," Hermione told him.

Ron gave her a embarrassed grin and said, "Thanks. I was afraid you wouldn't help me at first, but I'm glad to know that you'll be helping me."

"Why would I not help you? You're one of my best friends! I will not allow you to fail any of your classes," Hermione assured him, "When did you want to start? When we get at the Burrow? After Christmas?"

"Er...actually I was thinking maybe now? We have quite a ride back and we could get a lot of work done. If that works for you," Ron spoke quietly.

Hermione's face lit up at his words, but tried to hide her excitement about them spending a while together alone, "Yes that would probably be a good idea," she answered him and watched him smile at her. She returned one and looked over at Ginny and Harry who were quietly talking.

When the two of them began to hear silence around them, they looked at Ron and Hermione and Harry cleared his throat, "Well, I surely don't want to work on our assignments now, so I'll leave you guys to work. Ginny I don't think you want to stay either, right?" She shook her head and got up, "No, not at all. We can go find another compartment," she said yawning and stretching her arms, "Don't work too hard now! We'll come back when we are almost at the station."

The pair left Ron and Hermione and then fell an awkward silence.

"So...what do you want to work on first?" Ron suggested trying to lighten the mood. He thought that if they began talking, it would be easier to tell her his feelings.

"How about Charms? That would be good to start off with considering its the easiest of them all, to me at least," Hermione got up and looked for her Charms parchments. Ron watched her with a smile on his face. She looked so cute when she was working and he got to spend the whole day with her working. He was ecstatic! Although, he would actually have to _do _the work this time.

_Damn it!_ Ron thought _Maybe it won't be too hard..._

Boy, was he wrong! They worked for over an hour and a half on two simple charms, but Ron still didn't understand them. It was so hard to being with the smartest and most beautiful girl he'd ever met. She made him get sidetracked in his thoughts about her. He just couldn't get her out of his head! Not to mention that she was right there in front of him! He couldn't concentrate on anything, but her, which was good but also quite bad...

Hermione noticed him looking at her chest many times and she would blush beet red before pulling up her shirt. That made him begin to breathe again and focus more on what she was doing. It made her feel good inside though, that he was noticing that she _was_ a girl and not just one of the guys...

Finally, around what seemed to be lunch time, they took a break.

They had moved around during the study time and ended up with Ron laying on the floor of the compartment and Hermione on one of the benches.

"I am so tired! I don't know how you do it 'Mione! You're brilliant _and _crazy at the same time!" Ron rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his back so he could stretch his arms.

Hermione watched him stretch and found her eyes wondering to his muscles. He had really begun to become quite buff and filled out. Harry was too, but Ron was bigger and stronger than Harry was.

Ron caught Hermione looking at him and gave her a flashy smile. She giggled and smiled back, "I'm tired too. I really just need a nap..." She started to yawn.

"Maybe we could take a break from the rest of the work, and get some rest," Ron said looking at Hermione. She moved so she was lying on her side and still looking at Ron.

"You know we have to work, Ronald. We can't just stop now and not work on anything, but..." She closed her eyes, "Maybe we can just rest a little bit. Not sleep but...just rest..."

_When should I do it? She needs to know! And if Harry tells Ginny before I tell Hermione that would just be sad_! Ron made a decision and opened his mouth.

"Er 'Mione?"

She kept her eyes closed, but answered him, "Hmm?"

"Er..." Ron took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "I need to tell you something...something important...like very important," She opened her eyes a little too quickly, like she was excited to hear what he had to say.

"What is it?" Hermione asked quietly with a bit of hope in her voice.

"I've been keeping something from you. And I think that you should know now. I-" Ron began to stutter and took another breath before continuing on, "I really like you 'Mione and I don't care what you say about it, but I'm always going to like you forever and," He smiled and decided to take a chance and go with it. He thought it was true but wasn't sure, so he just went out on a limb and guessed, "And I just happen to know that you like me too. I can tell by how you treat me and how you treat Harry. There's a big difference there," She looked completely shocked at his words, "But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know that I have feelings for you and I really hope that you can return them too."

Hermione was in udder shock. She couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth. She looked into his crystal blue eyes and sat up on one arm and began her retaliation.

"I do not at all like you! We're only friends! How- why would you think that I would like you! I really can't-"

Ron cut her off by leaning in and kissing her. It took her a second to figure out what was happening. Ronald Weasley was kissing her! She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She could feel him smiling at her reaction and she giggled and they broke apart.

"Are you laughing at me?" Ron laughed with a stupid smile on his face.

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just happy you finally did that," Hermione said beginning to giggle again. She was never like this! _I guess Ron has that effect on me!_

Ron laughed and then got a bit serious, "So...you do like me? You can't lie now. I've got you trapped! If you say no, that means that kiss had no effect on you and you have no feelings for me."

Hermione smiled while blushing brightly, "It had an effect on me, but I don't like you Ronald. (Don't you lie, Hermione Granger!) I'm not lying! I don't like you! I-I...I love you Ron. I have for a long time now, but didn't realize it until a while ago," She was staring into his eyes as she spoke quietly. He was giving her his lopsided smile and moved closer to her. She felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"I love you too 'Mione." Ron reached up to wipe away the tear, leaned in closer to her, and their eyes fluttered shut as their lips met.

This kiss was more forceful than the other considering they just let out feelings. It became a bit more powerful and Hermione ended up on the floor next to Ron. They broke apart after what felt like hours, but it was more like a few minutes.

"So...would you say we're together then?" Ron smiled and Hermione laughed.

"Yes I believe so," Hermione giggled. They then saw shadows passing their compartment and they sat up quickly, picking up their things and sitting back down on their bench.

A/N: Well! This is a chapter was one of my favourites to write! I hope you all like it! Do you guys think I should keep going and into their Christmas? I have most of the next chapter ready, but I just wanted to check with my fans and reviewers! Hopefully you'll want me to continue on, but maybe your crazy soooo…. I don't know!

REVIEW PLEASE! I love you either way…but I would love you more if you did! 3

Individuals!

heronlove: Thank you so much! *ducks under desk and tries not to get hit by pies* haha jk but seriously I was going to wait until later in the story till they got together. Thanks again!

finchelromionelover: Thanks! Ive been told I do suspense quite good so thanks you!

Guest: I've set it in their 6th year before Christmas break…I took out the Lav-Lav and Won-Won romance so it would make more sense. Hopefully that answers your question! Thanks for reading!

thereadingturtle: THANK YOU! I WILL IF Y'ALL WANT ME TOO!

Lurv y'all,

MioneWeasleySquirrel:D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright guys! I've decided to continue the story! Thank you reviewers! I love y'all! Umm soooo hopefully you liked the last chapter and now you'll like this one!

Disclaimer: THEY'RE NOT MINE OK!? JEEEZZ

**Chapter 5**

"So...would you say we're together then?" Ron smiled and Hermione laughed.

"Yes I believe so," Hermione giggled. They then saw shadows passing their compartment and they sat up quickly, picking up their things and sitting back down on their bench.

"Um Ron?" She spoke quietly.

"Hmm? What is it 'Mione?" Ron asked while putting his hand on her back gently. She looked up at him with somewhat of a worried look.

"Do...do you want everyone to know just yet?" Hermione questioned him. She wasn't sure how she felt about the sudden relationship status. Well she was obviously happy about it, but she didn't want to do anything big like tell his whole family and have him get teased by them.

Ron looked a bit uncomfortable at her question and moved his hand to his thigh and he contemplated his answer. Noticing his awkwardness about the question, Hermione dropped her hand slightly and entwined his fingers in his. He smiled at their hands and looked back at her.

"We can tell them. Well Harry and Ginny first obviously, but we can tell my family too. Besides, I doubt that Gin could keep her big mouth shut long enough for us to keep it a secret. If that's alright with you of course, then I say why not?" He grinned at her and gave her hand a squeeze. She squeezed back and nodded.

"I think it would be a good thing if we did. And your right about Ginny, she would tell everyone. I'm just happy that you agreed to it. I didn't think you would," Hermione said as Ron rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Well I did and I don't care if we get teased about it. As long as I'm with you, I'll be perfectly fine with it."

Hermione knew he was lying about him being fine with it. She could just see him storming away from his brothers after telling them off.

"Hey 'Mione?"

"Yes Ronald?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are an amazing kisser?" Ron grinned at her quite noticeable blushing.

"Actually that was my first kiss. With you," She said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Really? But I thought that you and Krum had kissed?" He said, trying not to let his jealousy sweep in and start a problem between them.

Hermione shook her head, "No. I didn't. He tried to, but I didn't let him. I told him that as much as I liked him, that I had my eye on someone else who was to chicken to ask me earlier..." She tried not making eye contact, for she didn't want him to get mad at her.

Instead of starting off on a rant about Krum, he got out of his seat, bent down on his knees until their faces were level, and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm so sorry I didn't ask you," Ron started, "I didn't realize that I liked you then. It was after I saw you with Krum that night I knew."

Hermione was almost crying again. Her eyes were glistening with tear that were ready to fall at any moment. She smiled at him and put her hands behind his neck.

"It's alright Ron, don't worry. There will be other parties or balls. I hope you would ask me this time though." She continued to smile, "And you're not to bad yourself of a kisser."

"You're amazing, you are! That's why-"

"Shut up Ron," Hermione said before pulling him in for another kiss. He immediately put his arms around her waist and they kept kissing until they heard people outside of their compartment that were approaching them.

The two of them once again sat back down and looked as though nothing happened.

Their door opened twenty seconds later and in popped Harry and Ginny, Harry looking at Ron to see if anything had happened. Ron was looking really happy about something. Then Harry noticed they were holding hands and smiled even brighter.

"So! How was the studying? Boring as usual I expect," Ginny began loudly, not noticing their hands.

"It was good. Sadly, I don't think Ron's going to remember anything I taught him," Hermione looked over at Ron with a small glare.

It was true. Ron couldn't remember a thing. Although, he did remember that Hermione tasted like chocolate. He loved chocolate.

He nodded and pulled his hand away and yawned loudly for no reason.

"Nope. I can't remember a thing," Ron blinked his eyes many times before talking again, "Anyways, what did you guys do?" He was trying to see when he should tell them about him and Hermione.

"Um well we found Neville and Luna and played Exploding Snaps, then we just talked for a while before coming to see you two," Ginny replied, slouching on the opposite bench of Ron and Hermione. She seemed a bit put out about something.

The girls continued to chat while Ron looked up at Harry and tried to read his face as he sat down next to Ginny. He was looking at him too, probably the same reason.

Ron mentally asked his friend through a head nod and saw him sigh and shake his head slowly. Harry gave him the same nod and Ron began grinning from ear to ear.

Harry could tell what that meant. He then mouthed the words "What happened?" Ron held a finger indicating one minute.

"Hey, can Harry and I leave you guys for a minute?" Ron looked especially at Hermione and she got the message loud and clear: He was going to Harry that they were together.

Hermione nodded and answer, "Yeah sure. We'll just be here...talking..." She tried to tell Ron that she was going to tell Ginny the same the thing. He smiled and gave her a small thumbs up, so Ginny couldn't see, indicating that he understood.

"We'll be back soon," And with that, they left the girls alone.

A/N: WELLL! There's the chapter! Hope you like it! Please review! If you have any ideas for the story, please put it in a review or just PM me so if I use your idea, it's not out for everyone to see. But I wouldn't mind more reviews...

Individuals:

romione1128: Thank you so much! I know what you mean. I've been reading loads of one shots and once I found a chapter story and was like YES! SCORE! And thank you! I love writing and it's nice to know that so thanks!

Erewethwen:Thank you! I love it too not to be conceded or anything...

heronlove: Thanks a bunch! I know! I was like hmm...oh homework! Duh! Haha! Yep me too and hopefully I can write amazing chapters for their Xmas to remember. Thanks again! For the review and putting away the pies...WHEEW!

finchelromionelover: Thank you so much and I plan on continuing it for quite a will now!

venyromioneshipper10: Here you go! :D

Lurv y'all,

MioneWeasleySquirrel:D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I AM SO SUPER DUPER AMONG IMAGINABLE SORRY for how late this is! It's a long story, so shortly- I got my ipod taking away and it had all my stories and writings on it and I was already in the middle of this and I didn't want to have to restart it soo yeah…ENJOY!

Not mine….jeez….

"Hey, can Harry and I leave you guys for a minute?" Ron looked especially at Hermione and she got the message loud and clear: He was going to Harry that they were together.

Hermione nodded and answer, "Yeah sure. We'll just be here...talking..." She tried to tell Ron that she was going to tell Ginny the same the thing. He smiled and gave her a small thumbs up, so Ginny couldn't see, indicating that he understood.

"We'll be back soon," And with that, they left the girls alone.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ginny exploded as the boys were out of hearing range, "I saw you two holding hands and Ron was way too happy for a 'study session'. What happened?! What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" She ran over to her best girlfriend and sat beside her and waited like a child waiting to hear a story.

Hermione felt her begin to blush as she got the sudden attention from Ginny, "Well, we started to study and continued for a couple of hours. Then we took a break because we were exhausted and I got really tired and before I went to sleep, Ron asked if he could say something. He made sure I knew it was something -really- important before he went on to tell me that he really liked me. Then he said he knew I liked him and I was quick to defend myself. He then basically told me to shut up and then- then he kissed me."

Ginny gasped, "He did _not_!?"

"Yes he did! Now shush! I'm not done yet."

"Ok ok continue!"

"So after the kiss, he cornered me into telling him that I not only enjoyed the kiss very much and that I liked him...I- I told him that I love him," Hermione spoke really elated and found herself suddenly very giddy, Ginny squeaked and smiled brightly, "He told me he loved me too and...and we kissed again. It was amazing!" Hermione was blushing beet red as she recalled what happened only just a while ago.

"Oh my god!" Ginny squealed and hugged her best friend, "I always knew you two would go out! You look so cute together! I knew my brother liked you! Ohh I'm so happy for you Herms!"

"Thanks Gin! How'd it go with Harry? I know you were wanting to talk to him!" Hermione changed the subject as she pulled away from the hug, not wanting to tell everything that happened. She also really wanted to know what happened between her friends. Ginny kept going on about wanting to talk to Harry about it, but she was too chicken.

Ginny's checks reddened as she spoke with a small smile on her face, "Oh er that... We haven't got to talk alone. I think we were going to talk, actually Harry _asked_ me to talk about something big. But then, Luna and Neville asked if they could join us and we couldn't just turn them away, so we said sure and..." She looked down in her lap.

"It's alright. I understand," Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder and smiled at her, "Maybe you'll have a chance at the Burrow."

"Yeah I hope so. But anyways, you and Ron are finally together! I'm so excited! It'll be like- like a Christmas to remember! For you two at least..." Ginny mumbled at the end, clearly disappointed.

"For now! I'm sure you and Harry will be together soon."

Ginny cracked a smile and Hermione laughed. They both went into a giggle fit about nothing and everything that had happened.

Once their laughing went down, Ginny asked, "Are you guys going to tell the family?"

"Yes I expect so. That's what we were talking about before you guys came in here. He agreed to it right away when I asked. I was a bit surprised at first because I know that he'll get teased by Fred and George." Hermione told Ginny.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny laughed shortly, "How you don't know my brother. He would go to the moon and back for you. Anything you asked him to do, he'd do it in a heartbeat. No, he would try quicker than a heartbeat. If it was for you, it always had to come first. He really does love you. I know he does."

Hermione was almost in tears from this. She didn't know how to respond. She leaned over to Ginny and gave her a big hug.

"I love him too. So much," Hermione once again pulled out of the hug and looked Ginny in the eyes, "And I love you too Gin. Like a sister."

"I love you too Herms. If you like about it, we might just be sisters soon." Ginny joked. Hermione's face went into shock and she slapped her friend on the arm. Then they both went into a fit of giggles again.

"Hey, can Harry and I leave you guys for a minute?" Ron looked especially at Hermione and she got the message loud and clear: He was going to Harry that they were together.

Hermione nodded and answer, "Yeah sure. We'll just be here...talking..." She tried to tell Ron that she was going to tell Ginny the same the thing. He smiled and gave her a small thumbs up, so Ginny couldn't see, indicating that he understood.

"We'll be back soon," And with that, they left the girls alone.

"So it turned out all right with Hermione then?" Harry chuckled as the boys went into their own compartment.

"Bloody hell yeah!" Ron was pumped from whatever happened between him and Hermione.

"Well out with it! What happened? Maybe I can pick up some tips for Ginny..." He mumbled the last line hoping Ron didn't hear him, but he didn't have to worry. Ron was in a different universe, "Ron!"

Ron snapped back to life, "Oh sorry mate. What happened? Well, we were studying for a bloody long time until Hermione got tired and almost took a nap. I took the opportunity to tell her how I felt about her and we kissed and it was amazing! Then she said, get this mate, she told me that she doesn't _like_ me!" Ron smiled brightly as Harry looked confused at his story. He put his elbows on his knees and his hands up to his mouth as he pondered the story farther. _She didn't like him?_ Harry thought. _Then why the hell is he so happy right now?_

Ron waited until Harry was at complete bewilderment to continue, "Instead, she said that she _loves_ me."

Harry covered a huge smile with his hands that crept up on him, "She did not! Hermione?" Ron nodded. "Our Hermione?"

"Well, she _my_ 'Mione now," Ron put in, "We're together now. After I told her I loved her too, we kissed again, she's pretty amazing at that stuff, and then now we're together! Talk about a successful train ride! So how'd it go with Gin?"

"Aww! I'm happy for you man. And me and Gin? Well, I almost told her, but Neville and Luna came in and I didn't want them to know if we did get together and so I wasn't able to. But next chance I get I'm going to tell her," Harry was confident that he would have many times to tell her.

"Well good luck mate. I hope it goes well and it ends out right in the end,"

Ron stood up, "You think they're done yet?"

"I don't know might as well check," Harry stood up with his friend and opened the door.

"Harry wait," Ron stopped him as he looked back at him and closed the door.

"What's wrong mate?" Harry said as Ron sat back down. He sat down on the bench next to him.

"Harry, I really do love her. Hermione, not my sister," He said like he needed to clarify who he loved which was quite silly of him.

"I know Ron. I know, and now she knows too," He smiled and slapped him on the shoulder and stood up and offered him a hand. Ron took it, got up, and went to the door.

A/N: Hey sorry this took so long to put up but I got my iPod taken away and I have all of my stories on it. But I'm back! Hope y'all like the chapter! Btw, I might cut down on the author's notes and the individual thank you's so I can just post it without worrying about every thank you I need to give! I will write to ones that have questions thou…

Lurv y'all,

MioneWeasleySquirrel:D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What's wrong mate?" Harry said as Ron sat back down. He sat down on the bench next to him.

"Harry, I really do love her. Hermione, not my sister," He said like he needed to clarify who he loved which was quite silly of him.

"I know Ron. I know, and now she knows too," He smiled and slapped him on the shoulder and stood up and offered him a hand. Ron took it, got up, and went to the door.

The boys passed a compartment looking for theirs and saw Ginny and Hermione jumping up and down about something.

Wow! Ron thought. She's really happy about us getting together.

Harry opened the door and the girls stopped in there tracks and quickly sat down and went on with everything like nothing had happened.

Just then, a whistle went off and the train began to slowed down.

"Well," Hermione looked at Ron and stood up slowly, "We're here!"

"Let's go then," Hermione reached for her trunk, but Ron stopped her quickly, "Go head, I'll get your trunk."

"Aw thanks sweetie-pie!" Ginny laughed as she walked out of the compartment.

Ron was about to curse at her, but Harry spoke up, "I got it mate. Don't want you carrying all four trunks now," He brought down Ginny's and began to walk out, but looked back at Ron and Hermione and put on a smile, "You got mine right? Thanks! I'll be with Ginny," then he grabbed his down and waved.

"He's a git," Ron chuckled and Hermione hit his arm but began laughing along him.

"Alright, come on we better leave so we can get to the Burrow," Hermione said, "I'll help you with the trunks."

"Fine, but I'm leaving Harry's and Ginny's stuff here!" Ron exclaimed as he left dramatically with his and Hermione's trunks.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked out of the compartment to see if there was anyone out there.

"Hey Seamus! Could you help me with these trunks? Harry and Ginny Left them for Ron and well, it's kind of a long story. Could you help me out?"

Seamus smiled, "Sure thing Hermione!" And with that he picked up both of the trunks and headed in front of Hermione.

"Oh thank you so much! I can carry one of them though. I don't think you need to carry both of them! I mean, aren't they quite heavy?" Hermione protested as she followed behind the boy.

Seamus laughed and cleared his throat as they began nearing the opening in the train, "No no no! It's fine, I've got them. They aren't too heavy for me to handle. I've been working out often, so this kind of stuff is easy for me," He slowed down and lean behind him so Hermione could hear him as he whispered, "Plus it makes me look stronger than the guys who are only carrying one trunk!" He snickered and continued out the side door of the train.

Hermione laughed, "Ok then! Thanks  
for the help, Mr. Muscles. Ron just walked out on me and well, like I said, it's a long story."

They continued to walk and talk until finally, they found Harry and the Weasley family. Ron glanced up and saw them with the trunks before shoving his hands into his pockets and looking down at the ground.

"Well! Here you go Harry and Ginny. I've got your stuff for you. No need to thank me any. I was only trying to help out my friends," Seamus said as he settled them down near where Ron was looking.

"Thanks again Seamus. You were a big help. See you," Hermione smiled and with one returned, he left to go search for his family.

Hermione was suddenly grabbed into  
tight embrace by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh! Hello to you too Mrs. Weasley!"  
Hermione hugged her back, "How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just fine sweetheart! And you?" She pulled back and smiled at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back and answered, "Me? Well, I'm good. Really good actually!"

"Oh good good! Great! Now is everyone's things here? Oh Ginny..." Mrs. Weasley ran off to get everything ready to go home.

Hermione glanced over at Ron. When she noticed he was still staring at the ground, she walked over to him.

"Ron?" He didn't answer. "Ron? Are you alright?" She pulled him aside from everyone else. He looked up at her worried face and waited a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why would you ask?"

"Well for one, you were burning a hole into the ground over there. And you looked quite put out about something," Hermione said with a worried tone and continued with a hushed tone, "Is there something wrong?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and after a quick moment of thoughts flooding through his head, he spoke with the same hushed tone, "Well, I'm not sure if we should tell them just yet... my family that is."

Hermione was taken back by this.

"Why not Ronald? Earlier, you were jumping at the opportunity to do it. What's changed?"

Ron groaned slightly and put his hands into his pockets, "I'm just not ready to let them know just yet. Could we maybe wait till we got home to say anything about it? And maybe we could talk more to Harry about it? I feel he should be included on our relationship. "

Hermione looked slightly bewildered and surprised at his answer, but she understood what he meant. She too would like to talk to Harry about it for some reason.

"Alright. I think that would be a good idea. So we'll wait till we get to the Burrow to talk to Harry and then, whenever we're ready-"

"We can tell the family. Good idea Hermione," Ron smiled at her, then looked up to see the rest of the Weasley's and Harry beginning to leave Platform 9 3/4. He reached down for her hand and grabbed it gently and said, "Let's go. Everyone else is leaving and we don't want to cause a drama seen…"

Hermione laughed and looked down and smiled as they intertwined their fingers and began to walk behind everyone on the way back to the cars to go to the Burrow.

A/N: OK this one is a little shorter, but I'm working on more chapters for you guys! Hope you all liked it though and I have more chapters on the way! I have most of it set out, but if you have any suggestions for the future of the fic, I will totally check them out and try to put them in!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews my fellow friends! I need to tell you guys something though… I was on the edge of not continuing this story and that I would just delete the last couple chapters, so it didn't seem like a lost story. Yes, it's true; I was really thinking about it and am still debating about it. Please review to help me with my predicament! I could really use some encouragement here!

This chapter here is actually a good one, I think at least. It's not just dialogue; it's more action and thought filled than my last couple chapter. You'll see what I mean.

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine! Just check all of the other chapters for the clarification!

Chapter 8

"Wait. What?" Harry exclaimed jumping up from the extra bed that was set up in Ron's room. Ron had just told him about what happened on the train after him and his sister had left. He was sitting on his bed with his feet on the bottom bar that held up the bed, with his hands in his fiery-red hair, when his best friend continued on, "You think Hermione is _already _cheating on you?"

Ron groaned and nodded. "She called him Mr. Muscles! She should be calling me that! Not Seamus! I mean, _Seamus?_ _Really?_"

Harry slightly chucked to himself, then stopped abruptly under a death glare from the other boy. "Oh come on! You really think that _Hermione_, the Hermione we have known _forever_, fell in love with you, told you that she loves you, and then went and cheated on you with an Irish boy? You, my friend, are mental. Mental!"

Harry stared at Ron for a minute, scoffed at him, and left the room leaving the door wide open. Ron began mumbling to himself as he got up to push the door shut and flopped back onto his bed. He closed his eyes and waited for the sound of the door closing… But it didn't come.

He opened his eyelids in confusion and glanced back at the door and saw four, small fingers sticking in between the frame of the door, making sure it was still ajar. He looked further up from the fingers and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes starring down at him. Ron couldn't help but notice tears falling down from them as Hermione scowled at him through the crack and as more tears continued to fall faster as she retrieved her fingers and rushed away.

Ron didn't know how much she had heard. Probably everything considering he was such a _lucky_ person.He put his head in his hands. _What do I do now? _Ron began to list his options. _Chase after her? Let her have a couple moments of thought? Leave her to vent her feelings to Ginny? _ No! Hermione couldn't tell any of this to his baby sister… She would kill him! Literally kill him!

With that last thought, Ron jumped up from his bed, flung open his door, and ran down to Ginny's room, knowing he would find Hermione in there. He came to a halt at the right room, taking in notice that the door was shut.

Ron almost took hold of the handle to yank it open, but considering what had just happened, he decided to gently knock on the door. When no response came, he knocked again, a bit louder this time. Once again, as he had suspected, there came no response.

Ron sighed and moved around the corner to go sit on the steps. _She hates me now. _The redhead thought to himself. _She probably wants to kill me too... _He sat for many minutes until he heard a slight crack from a door. Getting up quickly, he peered over to see the door open slightly with a head full of bushy, brown hair sticking out looking the other direction, probably trying to see if he was really gone. He sneaked over to her, so she couldn't see him just yet, or else she would go back into the room by herself, leaving him once again with his thoughts.

Hermione gasped when she felt a body next to her, pulled in her head, and tried with all of her might to shut the door, but Ron was too strong for her to win this.

Signing, she said as she continued to shove the door back, "Why can't you just leave me alone? What do you want?" Then she added, "Come to accuse me some more?"

Ron groaned as he put his foot in between the crack of the door and pushed back on the door, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please just believe me! I didn't mean it! I'm _so _sorry! I just want to talk to you! Please?"

"Fine!" Hermione stomped farther into her room, letting Ron come in. She sat down on Ginny's bed and Ron followed her actions. She noticed his closeness and moved to her bed, giving him a scowl to show him that she didn't want him to follow her new movement.

"OK! What do you want?" Hermione crossed her arms and waited for his reply, although she already knew what was to come, "You want to know why I was talking with him or what we did isn't that right? You know, I think Harry was right when he said you were mental. Why the hell do you think that I would cheat on you? You really thought that I would tell you I love you and then go on to cheat on you with someone? Even with one of your friends? Do I seem like that type of person who would do that Ronald? If that's who I am to you, then you can leave my sight right now!" Ron signed and glanced at the girl sitting on the bed across from his sister's. He caught her eyes and didn't let them leave his gaze.

"I wanted to apologize. For everything. You know that I have a uncontrolled temper and that I can be very jealous and I'm only jealous because-" Ron got up and began walking towards her, never looking away from her brown eyes. "Well, I love you. No, I don't just love you. It's more than that- _much_ more!" Hermione was taken back by this, considering it was not what she had expected at all. She showed him a small sign of confusion, so he went on. "It's hard to explain. See, when I wake up in the morning it's your beautiful face that I see first. And it's the last thing I think see at night. When I fall asleep, it's your voice that rings throughout my head. My dreams are filled with you and your bushy brown hair and your puppy dog eyes," He sat down beside her and took her hands as she turn to look at him in amazement. "Just the thought of you makes my heart pound and butterflies form in my stomach. I can't get you out of head! You are the most beautiful, brilliant, and special witch I've ever met. I am probably the luckiest person in this whole world because I've had the amazing opportunity to spend pretty much every second of my life with you." Ron entwined his fingers with Hermione's. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had never talked to anyone like this, not even her! It was like he had a sensitive side that he never showed anyone, except for her right now.

"I can't stand to be away from you," Ron went on and squeezed her hands protectively with his own," When I'm not with you, I feel as if someone had stolen my heart and was beginning to rip it in half. That's why I was so jealous. I couldn't stand it when you were 'talking' or 'flirting' or whatever you want to call it with Seamus. He doesn't deserve someone like you. Neither do I, but I just wanted to make sure you knew that I'm in love with you, Hermione. And I'm deeply sorry for everything that happened."

There was silence as they gazed into each others eyes and Ron began to stroke Hermione's hands. He noticed that there happen to be tears falling onto her cheeks once again, but this time it was different. The tension between the two of them since Hermione had gotten off of the train with Seamus, seemed to be lifted. These tears were not meant to show sadness, but happiness, joy and love.

"Ron, I'm- I'm speechless," Hermione broke their eye contact and stared down at their hands. She looked back up at him and got a bit serious, "I forgive you Ron," He smiled, but she was still quite humorless, "But if you ever accuse me of cheating on you again, you don't want to know what would happen. Understand?"

Ron nodded his head with his goofy smile plastered on it, untangled their fingers, and wrapped his arms, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back with the same force and giggled when he kissed her on her cheek in a silly fashion. She loved this boy. He meant the world to her and apparently she did to him. This was certainly going to be a Christmas to remember, but most importantly, it would be their first Christmas together as a couple.

Well! I really hope you liked it! Please review!

Also, if you could, please review if you favorite this or follow it. If you ask anyone else on here if it's annoying when people just favorite and not review, they will agree right away! So please try not to do this!

Thanks for all of the reviews!

~MioneWeasleySquirrel :D


End file.
